


Child of Fire and Ice

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bre writes shit, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Oliver couldn't stop the flow of tears. He was only seventeen, he had powers, he was a hero! He had a duty to serve the greater good! Wiping his face, he stood from the edge of the bathtub and pocketed the little white stick that had suddenly changed his entire world. What was he supposed to do now?





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver couldn't fight back the tears. Little trickles down his face, dropping off the end of his chin, and splashing down onto the pristine white tile of the bathroom he shared with Kaz and Chase.

He'd thought it was nothing more than simple sinus pressure when the headaches began. He hadn't thought much of the sudden deepness of his sleep, only thinking on it when Kaz teased him about imitating the dead. He'd begun to suspect something was up, that something was possibly wrong, when his nausea and dizzy spells kicked in, preventing him from enjoying his favorite brew of morning coffee, or the greasy goodness that was Chase's cooking.

Oliver moaned brokenly, bending over and placing his head in his hands as the tears came faster. He was only seventeen. He wasn't ready for this. Even worse, he was a hero. He had powers, he had a duty to protect the greater good. There were villains out there that wanted his head on a platter, how was he supposed to…?

Oliver wiped his face and stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Air, he needed some air and someone to talk to. Someone who could relate to him, relate to his situation. Already having the perfect person in mind, he pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the number. "Arachnia, hi. I know, long time. I was wondering, are you anywhere near Centium City right now? Awesome, would um, would you mind meeting me for lunch? I-I need your help." Oliver's voice dropped into a whisper, and his face relaxed in relief at the confirmation. "No, no, that's perfect. I'll be there in five minutes." Oliver hung up and stared at the other object in his hand. He couldn't risk anyone finding it, not yet, not until he talked to Arachnia. Oliver sighed and stuffed the little white stick into his back pocket, then exited the bathroom like he hadn't just spent twenty minutes panicking in there, and opened the bedroom window. He glanced around and, without a second thought, hopped out.

He easily flew the short distance to the Centium City Park, and landed behind a tree, mindful of the pedestrians that were already there. He took a seat on a wooden bench and waited patiently, but he wasn't left to wait long. "Oliver?" The tall teen glanced up and spotted a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and green eyes standing next to the bench, smiling softly down at him. Oliver frowned, but then his sea blue eyes flashed in realization as the perception filter crackled for a split second, revealing an alien woman with deep blue skin before the image of the middle-aged woman reappeared.

"Arachnia." Oliver grinned and stood up, hugging the woman gently. "So good to see you."

"Likewise, little one." Arachnia replied with a matching smile, she and Oliver taking seats on the bench. "How are you?"

Oliver's smile faltered, not missing the deeper meaning of her question. "I miss them." He admitted softly. Arachnia squeezed his hand gently. "We're getting closer to catching the culprits, but whatever we do, it's not going to bring Mighty Med or the others back."

"Horace would be so proud of you." Arachnia informed him softly. "He loved the both of you very much."

Oliver nodded, blinking back tears. "We know." He replied quietly.

"Now, what did you want to ask me about?" Arachnia asked expectantly.

Oliver swallowed uneasily and slipped the little white stick out from his back pocket and handed it to her. Arachnia's eyes widened at the pregnancy test.

The positive pregnancy test. "I don't know what to do, Arachnia." Oliver whispered, his voice cracking. Arachnia blinked as she realized that this was Oliver's pregnancy test, not Skylar's. Oliver was pregnant. "I'm only seventeen, I don't know the first thing about being a parent-and what about the powers-and the-the villains-it's not safe-this baby's going to be in constant danger-," Arachnia gently pulled the frightened teenager into her arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Kaz's?" She asked him softly. He hiccupped and nodded into her shoulder.

"We-We started dating when we came to Centium City…" Oliver shakily replied. "I-I didn't think that I-I was a c-carrier-they're so rare, and I-I thought for sure that I wasn't one-,"

"You got your powers from the Arcturion, right?" Arachnia asked knowingly.

Oliver pulled away from her and gave her a confused look through tearful blue eyes. "What-What does that have to do with anything?"

"The energy from the Arcturion mutated your DNA to give you your powers." Arachnia explained simply, patting Oliver's cheek. "Maybe it also changed your body structure to match that of a carrier." Although it sounded completely crazy, it also made perfect sense. It was crazy enough that no one would think to check if their body composition had changed, but it was also perfectly sensible in the fact that there was no other explanation for Oliver turning up pregnant when previously not being a carrier. Carriers were so rare anyway, less than 15% of the male population of the entire world were carriers, then factor in the part where only ten percent classified as gay or bisexual, and then factor in where only five of that remaining ten percent bottomed for their male partner. Less than five percent of the world's men turned up pregnant.

And Oliver was now one of that five percent. "What do I do, Arachnia?" Oliver whimpered fearfully.

"Go home, talk to your boy. He has just as much say as you do in this, being their father anyway." Arachnia commanded. Oliver's breath hitched in fear at the prospect of revealing to Kaz that he was not only a carrier, but pregnant, but he nodded. He knew that Arachnia was right. Kaz deserved to know. It was his right to know.

Oliver bid Arachnia farewell, with the promise of keeping her updated, and decided to walk back to the penthouse. It wasn't that far of a walk, and the weather was nice for a day in the middle of March. Oliver paused in front of the window to a small ice cream parlor, and his mouth watered at the sight of the frozen desert. Oliver jolted slightly in realization, discovering the reason behind his small cravings for sweets. "You're gonna make me fat, you little bugger." Oliver muttered toward his stomach, but didn't hesitate to slide in and order a chocolate fudge sundae with nuts and caramel sauce. He settled down at a small table next to the window and hummed in delight at the flavors hitting his tongue, but paused once he spotted the woman seated just in front of him.

She could only be a few years older than him, maybe mid-twenties, and gently putting an infant, no older than five months or so, over her shoulder to burp. Judging from the pink headband that matched the white onesie the babe was wearing, it was a little girl, and Oliver subconsciously put a hand over his own stomach as the baby girl nestled against her mother's shoulder. The mother must have felt Oliver's eyes on her, and she turned around and raised an eyebrow curiously at him. Oliver blushed and mouthed an apology at her. She spotted where Oliver's free hand had landed and her eyes flashed with understanding; she smiled kindly at him and nodded. Oliver felt that his throat was made of carpet, and he struggled to swallow the rushed bite of his sundae as the mother gathered her things and moved into his table. "I-I didn't mean to stare." Oliver apologized.

But she smiled at him. "It's okay. I know I must have stared at over a dozen parents and babies before this little one was born." She replied, bouncing the baby girl on her knee.

"How old is she?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Five and a half months." The mother smiled at her child and kissed her cheek. "How far along are you?"

Oliver quickly did the math in his head. "Almost five weeks." He confessed.

Realization sparked in her eyes. "You just now found out." Oliver nodded. "Scared?"

"Petrified." Oliver corrected softly.

"So was I." She confessed. "Had no idea what I was supposed to be doing, and I was on my own. I know I'm not a teenager or anything, but it was still terrifying, seeing those lines on the test."

"How did you know what to do?" Oliver blurted. "How-How did you know if you were making the right choices?"

She caught onto what Oliver was really asking. "I guess I pictured giving her away to some strangers, and I couldn't stand it. If I was woman enough to get pregnant, then I was woman enough to be a mother. I understand that sometimes adoption is unavoidable. Sometimes there isn't enough money to fund a baby, or the baby deserves better than that situation, but I was in a good financial place, and I could bend my schedule that I could still be a mother. But it was that thought of never getting to see her grow up, never knowing what her first words would be, just giving her away, I couldn't stomach it. If anyone was going to raise my baby, then it would be me."

Oliver nodded, and tried to picture the same thing. Giving his child, his and Kaz's flesh and blood, away to someone else…never knowing them, never getting to chase the monsters away from their bed, or kiss or snuggle them…Oliver knew his face flushed white. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

He just hoped that Kaz felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver fidgeted under the stares of his teammates and boyfriend. His skin crawled with nervousness and fear, but he knew that it was better to bite the bullet and get it over with rather than to let it alone to blow up in his face later. He was standing in front of the TV, wringing his hands and fixing the hem of his flannel, while the others were standing just in front of him, staring at him expectantly.

"You okay, bud?" Kaz asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I-I just-," Oliver fumbled, cursing himself for being able to just spit it out. It was just two words, three syllables, it shouldn't be so hard to say. Knowing he couldn't just say it, he dug in his back pocket and tossed the test on the table, his heart hammering in his chest as Chase picked it up and studied it.

"Oh, my god." Bree breathed in amazement. "Oh, my god!" She shrieked, and Oliver stumbled backward as the bionic supergirl sped at him at full speed, nearly bowling him over.

"Are you serious?! You're not playing some practical joke?!" Bree squealed, and Oliver relaxed when he found no traces of anger or disgust in her brown eyes, then smiled weakly and nodded. Bree let out another high-pitched squeal and hugged him hard.

"I don't understand." Skylar blinked at the actions of her best friend.

"Don't you get it?!" Bree yelped, turning back to her teammates. Chase was frozen in blank shock, and Skylar and Kaz were completely confused. "He's pregnant!”

The word bounced around the penthouse living room like a live bullet, and Oliver watched with a churning stomach as realization, then stunned bewilderment settled over Kaz's face. Then he was nearly barreled over again by a squealing Skylar, both girls bending down to coo at his stomach as Chase walked over and clapped his shoulder while grinning brightly in congratulations.

"Kaz?" Oliver hesitantly asked. Kaz hadn't moved, his jaw still hanging open in blank shock. "You-You okay over there?"

"I-," Kaz barely managed, shaking his head rapidly. "I, I need a minute." He gasped, stumbling out of his seat and toward the terrace, disappearing as he flew off to who knew where. Oliver felt his heart drop to his toes. His stricken expression didn't go unnoticed.

"It'll be okay, Oliver. He just needs a minute to process." Bree coaxed him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"I know." Oliver nodded, inwardly convincing himself and reminding himself that he had been in Kaz's mind frame just a few hours ago.

"Not that I'm trying to be a Debby Downer or anything, but Oliver, how do you plan on telling Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked slowly. Oliver bit his lip. "And what about missions, or Roman and Riker?"

"Chase, you are voicing every fear that I have when it comes to this baby." Oliver confessed, sliding down onto the couch and placing his head in his hands. "And it's not just missions or Roman and Riker, my own mother could pose a threat to the baby, and I don't-," Oliver shook his head.

"Okay, wait a minute." Bree interjected, sitting down next to Oliver. Chase sat on his other side and Skylar sat down next to him. "I think you guys are forgetting something. We're an Elite Force. There should be enough power here to protect this baby. I'm sure as hell not going to let Roman, Riker, or your mother get their filthy hands anywhere near my niece."

"Who said it was a girl?" Oliver retorted with a weak smile.

"Aunt's intuition." Bree shot back with a bright smile.

"Bree's right. We're all heroes with amazing abilities and powers." Skylar confirmed, nodding. "That should be more than enough to ensure that the baby will be safe and sound with us."

"What about Mr. Davenport?" Chase reminded them.

"I can tell him the next time he comes and checks up on us." Oliver replied. "I mean, the worst he could do is remove me from the team until the baby's born, right?"

"You're staying off missions until the baby's born anyway." Chase informed him.

"But-!" Oliver protested.

"No buts, mister." Bree retorted with a smile. "You really want to risk your kid?" Oliver snapped his mouth shut and shook his head with a sigh.

"Good, now that that's settled," Chase grinned and clapped Oliver's shoulder. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Oliver demanded as he was gently tugged off the sofa.

"Well, we can't exactly take you to a regular doctor, with Mighty Med not around anymore, so I guess I'll be serving as your OBGYN." Chase replied with a shrug and a small smile. "I'm the only one of us who really can. So, I guess you could say it's time for your first prenatal appointment."

Oliver grinned and readily followed Chase down to the hyperlift as Bree and Skylar started bickering about who would be the favorite aunt among the two of them.

~***CFI***~

After the first official check up with Chase confirming without a doubt, not that there were any, that Oliver was indeed five weeks pregnant, and due sometime in mid-September, was when the four members of the Elite Force settled around the kitchen counter to discuss what the next move is. Kaz was still absent, and Oliver was beginning to worry.

"The next thing is probably to tell Mr. Davenport." Bree pointed out, stirring her hot chocolate, one of the four cups sitting on the table. Oliver was munching lightly on some marshmallows along with his mug of cocoa.

"He should be coming by within the next week." Chase replied, sipping his peppermint-spiced cocoa. "In the meantime, where are we going to put this kid? I know we live in a penthouse, but with Mr. Davenport's barely-used room, there's barely enough space for the five of us."

"If it comes to it, I might have to get another apartment." Oliver admitted.

"No, Oliver, we need you here in the penthouse." Bree disagreed. "Yes, we're all going to move out to our own places eventually, but we all need to be in one place right now."

"Which brings back the question: where are we gonna put the nursery?" Skylar sighed.

"Well, how would you feel having a roommate again?" Bree asked her with a raised eyebrow and a growing smile. "Because we all know Mr. Davenport will not be giving up his room for anything. It would make sense, even though my room is kind of small."

"Bree, you don't have to-," Oliver began to protest.

"I want to, so long as Skylar's on board." Bree asked with a smile shot at her best friend. Skylar grinned.

"I'd be honored." Skylar agreed. "So long as you can handle my snoring?" Bree grinned, and super sped out of the room, reappearing a second later.

"All done, roomie." Bree reported with a wide smile. Oliver pulled her into a hug, whispering thanks into her ear. "No thanks needed, unless you wanna name me godmother?" Bree suggested nonchalantly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I've known Oliver and Kaz the longest, I'm the godmother!" Skylar objected. Oliver blanched and raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh, god, morning sickness, I'm just gonna-," Oliver bolted from the room, running up the stairs two at a time.

"He can't avoid this forever." Skylar muttered, glaring after him. Bree shook her head in agreement. Chase snickered.

Oliver paused, and leaned on the doorframe to the empty bedroom that once belonged to Bree. It was a little on the small side, with white walls and a dark wooden floor, and rectangular in shape. Perfect size for a nursery, Oliver thought idly, his hand falling to his flat stomach. "Maybe we could repaint the walls?" Oliver mumbled thoughtfully to himself.

"What color?" A voice asked behind him.

"I was thinking like a grey-hey!" Oliver cried, whirling around and spotting Kaz standing directly behind him with an amused smile on his face. "That wasn't funny." Oliver pouted. Kaz snickered.

"'M sorry for flying out." Kaz apologized softly.

"You needed a minute." Oliver replied with an understanding smile. "I flew off for an entire hour."

"I was wondering where you went off to." Kaz hummed.

"Just needed some air and advice." Oliver shrugged.

"Who'd you go talk to?" Kaz couldn't help his curiosity.

"Arachnia." Oliver answered simply. Kaz nodded; he should have expected that.

"So," Kaz's lips twitched upward in a grin. "We're going to be fathers?" Oliver beamed and laughed in delight as Kaz crouched down and kissed his abdomen, cooing to his baby as Oliver rested his hands on his head.

"Bree and Skylar are already fighting for who is named Godmother." Oliver informed him with a laugh.

"Oh, jeez." Kaz grumbled, but he was smiling too large to really be upset. "Lemme guess, Chase has offered himself up as the doctor?"

"We can't exactly go to an actual doctor." Oliver pointed out.

"True. Better than nothing, I guess." Kaz shrugged and grinned, pulling Oliver into a kiss. "We're gonna be parents." He breathed excitedly. Oliver laughed.

"Now we just have to break the news to Mr. Davenport." Oliver pointed out.

"Oh, god." Kaz's eyes rolled back into his head as he pretended to faint. Oliver shook his head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Disclaimer: It’s second semester of Senior year so I have to keep up my grades and keep studying to make sure I keep my spot in college (Pre-Veterinary Medicine!!!!). And I am going to finally visit the college over spring break, so update then will be iffy but hopefully I can write by hand and type it up later, and we don’t need to stay there all 2 days, just 2 or 3 to do what we need to do at the college and maybe go hiking on one of the nature trails near the college. Plus I want to see the library there, because I need a library besides the college library to I could rent books because BOOKS!!!


End file.
